Peppermint Whitch
by Littlefox64
Summary: For those who remember my Little Witch story I bring you the 2nd story A Christmas fic. Atem found a little witch one day, but now he's got himself in a hot spot can he get out of the mess seto started in time or will he need help from a fat man in red.
1. He is REAL!

Littlefox64: Oh let's do some math ok this will be posted today and it's the 6th so I have 19 days for a shot Christmas fic and to finish three story updates to get up… I'm going to have to try and right all nineteen days.* Cocks head to the side* What do you think. *pouts* I know I take forever a lot of the time I blame writers block and my sometimes short attention span. Okay you all remember Halloween fic…Well this is part II Christmas magic. Yay.

* * *

(December, 6 Sunday)

Snow littered the ground around the warmly lit jack-o'-lantern, inside the home its occupants were decorating for Christmas… finding the decorations and discussing what to put were and laughing it was always his way at this time of year. The two younger occupants were in the kitchen baking cookies, they had started a flour war and were covered from head to toe in the white powder. A cell phone rang in a cheery Christmas song. The shorter ran out of the kitchen to the leaving room and picked it up.

"Yellow!" He said in to the phone rubbing his left foot over the heal of his right. Panning up his body flour was spotted over his striped socks shorts and t-shirt. His hair was white.

"Well you sound cheery today, you want to come out with us? My little witch." The person on the other end of the line said.

"When do I ever pass up the chance to hang out with you guys just let me shower and change and will meet at mix matched right." He asked with smile.

"where else? You know I love that place!" The other chuckled, Yugi could hear the smile on his face.

"Meet you there!" They both said at once and hung up. Yugi ran up to his room and hopped in to the shower. When he was done he slipped a towel on, grabbing another and to dry his hair. He walked out into his room, a shiver ran up his spine as snowy air hit his skin.

"You could close my window it is the middle of winter." He said plopping down on his bed.

"Well sorry." A white cat slid the window closed. Another lay by Yugi's hip.

"Get dressed so we can go." The one on the window said, Yugi glared at the Malik and gave Ryo a scratch behind the ear as he got up. Malik went down stairs to find Mai and the werewolf boy who was waiting by the door, Ryo Changed back into his human form sitting cross legged on the bed.

Yugi sighed and got dressed, Ryo nodded after giving Yugi a once over. He had on black leggings under a pair of jeans that were full of holes of all sizes, a read long sleeve shirt, black socks and red converse with doodles all over them. The four meet up down stairs and went on their way to Mixed Matched cakes were they met up with everyone.

"Christmas is coming up fast, I can't wait!" Ryo shirked pulling all his limbs inward into a ball like shape and shifting from side to side with excitement.

"Don't blow a gasket on us now Ry." Atem smiled as he looked to the boy on the other sid of Yugi.

"We're all going to see Santa at the mall on the 12th right? You promised." Duke said looking over at Yugi.

"Yes Duke like we have every year form birth. Then the sleepover Santa letter party on the 18 and the Christmas party on the 24 and then the gifts on the 25 like always." Yugi said giving him a look.

"It's like every year but Joey is coming to the mall with us this year and the others will be there at all the other events as well." Malik chimed Ryo nodded the whole time.

"You still believe in Santa?" The older boys ask.

"You know he's not real right." Seto said the other for nodded.

"You don't?" Yugi asked giving them an odd look.

"I don't believe if fairy tales like Santa, Right Atem?" Tristan said.

"Do you Atem?" Yugi asked.

"Uhm…"

Whack "YUGI WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Atem asked holding his head and looking up at the boy who's bangs covered his eye and his body shook his hands. He looked up rage, anger and hurt showing in his eyes that threatened to let hot tears fall.

"BAKA! YOUR dating a WITCH, Tristan you have a WEREWOLF on your arm, Marik is nailing a F---ing GOBLIN and RYO is a Damned CAT AND YOUR ALL TELLING ME A MOTHER F---ING WITCH SANTA IS NOT REAL!? I going home." Yugi yelled and walked out the door followed by the werewolf, goblin cat and a human.

"Okay that was a stupid thing to tell them."Marik said watching them walk out the door.

"Let's stand strong and prove them wrong." Tristan called, with three here here's.

"Yugi…"Atem said giving a sad look to the door.

"Well Ate looks like we're going to see Santa on the 12th and let these idiots fight a losing battle." Bakura said standing up Atem gave him a look. "Let's go talk to our boys." Atem nodded getting up.

* * *

Littlefox64:Run Yugi is pissed lol this one is shorter than the last 5 chaps top I think…


	2. At the Mall

Littlefox64: Chapter 2 Are ppl mad at me I love reviews, I won't lie You review I update sooner. Well on this story I Have set dates, 6th, 12th, 18th, 24th, 25th. S0 I'll see then till the next chap enjoy this chapy.

* * *

(December, 12, Saturday)

Atem walked with his head down, a scowl painted on his face as he and Bakura walked to the mall. Yugi had not answered his phone in the last six days and was gone every time he had gone to see him. Bakura looked over at him.

"Chill Ryo says they been running all over the place and his grandpa put his phone in some potion and it dissolved. Luckily he saved all the data on his computer." Bakura said, the two walked to the center of the mall were three boys sat with a sign that said the 'Anti Santas' "Well that was quick." Bukura stated crossing his arms with an annoyed look.

The three had started a group and were protesting Santa, Why was Bakura not in this group? He believed in Santa, Hell his boyfriend was a cat so why not a fat jolly old man. Atem was ignoring them, they mad Yugi hit and yell at him so till this war was over e was staying out of it!

"Hm" Atem's eyes caught sight of for more boys standing in the line to see Santa, he gave Bakura's arm a tug and the two went over to the small group.

"Yo." Atem waved at the four looking for the missing member. The four looked over to the newcomers.

"I thought you didn't believe in Santa?" Ryo asked with a clueless look, Joey gave a week wave to his friends, Malik was trying to will the line to move and Duke seemed to be watching a story closely. Soon the group was down to three as the werewolf took off Ryo look in the same direction and let out a hiss which made the others look to the same place ad a group of protesters come running.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Tristan asked panting as Ryo now let out a low growl, Seto looked between him and the fleeting werewolf.

"Shoo…" Malik said, pulling out o the line the others fallowing as they went off to the side out of sight.

"Mai better start watching him or I might have to kill someone." Ryo said keeping watch on the store.

(Time switch back to earlier that day)

Yugi looked in the mirror at his odd outfit he looked like the missing child of the Clauses, he was in a bright red dress with white soft wool on all the edges sleeves, bottom and some on the neck, white stockings and ankle boots that were a bit baggy so the folded a bit over themselves. Ironically he had a black belt with a gold buckle on his waist and red ribbons with bells and white puff balls in his hair. He liked the outfit but Mai had forced it on him and the skirt was a bit short for his liking. Yugi looked to his closet there were better things to wear then this but it was a "you have to put this on" sister thing. He would rather not be in a skirt old men at the mall were grabby this time of year. And he was _**NOT **_worried about Santa.

He wanted to call Atem and apologize for his behavior six days ago, so Yugi went to grab his phone. Oh wait grandpa tuned it to melted goo three days ago! He sighed and walked down and met up with and the others who loved the outfit two intently becoming over protective, with good reason. So the small group left once at the mall four got in line to see Santa while Yugi got pulled into a nearby store by Mai.

"Why are we here?" Yugi asked watching my start to wander around the close, in truth e knew why Mai was looking for an outfit for him. Santa always sent a letter to them asking I they would help him out with magic so it was another test but this one he loved, and hoped to get the others to come around if they did they could help too.

"Do you need to ask?" She said walking away Yugi glanced around and saw the reason why he did not want to be too far from Mai and went after. A few men watched him go with lust in their eyes.

Yugi couldn't keep up with Mai for long though and soon got lost he avoided some of the wandering eyes and hands for awhile. But luck never lasts forever, Yugi kept an eye on the man that seemed to be fallowing him as he look for that is, till a had went up the back of his skirt.

"Eep…" He made the sound before he could stop it and felt another hand on his arm. In an instant Yugi knew the guy was going for the dressing rooms what a shock. He sighed mentally and kicked backward hitting the guy right in the chestnuts and pulling out of the grip. 'Note to self No more dress in the Christmas season till the 20th… well not at the mall anyway'

About this time he ran in to another guy who grabbed his wrists he mentally sighed again but smiled and shook his head as he felt the presence of a pissed off werewolf. Duke got there in mere seconds and the guy was on the ground. The two found Mai and let.

(Back to normal time which is about 12:00 now.)

Once out of the store Yugi pulled his sister to the side and started yelling at her not seeing Atem and the others.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?! You know I HATE being dragged around to stores when I'm not with my friends at least in-between the 1st and the 20th!" Yugi Said, my put her head down.

"I made you a target again didn't I?" She looked the boy over.

"No you just forced me in this outfit, pulled me away from my friends, walked away leaving me alone with perverts and you went off in your own world! No I was not_** A **_target _**THE **_target!" He looked pissed (wouldn't you be?) "Hm" Yugi looked up now seeing a very wide eyed Atem staring at him as well as a group of anti Santas and the rest of his friends.

"Yugi forget it let's go see Santa." Ryo said coming over and taking his hand and leading e over to the line. Atem came and stood by him and Bakura stood next to Ryo with a knowing look.

"Still mad?" Atem said nudging Yugi's shoulder the other looked over he still looked mad.

"At who? The person who doesn't believe in fairy tales, or the one who needs to learn to think!" Atem looked down in thought. "Well I guess it's more at actions then people and you did come here not being with those guys so I'll let it slid for today." Yugi jerked a thumb to the anti santas who had started chanting something to do with down with Santa and shooting glares at Atem and Bakura.

"Oh? I like that outfit by the way." Atem smiled looking over shyly trying to decide if he would be yelled at.

"I don't, I like my other one better Mai forced me in to this, the other ones cuter and longer." Yugi said trying to pull it down a bit. "I do like the boots though." He thought aloud.

"Told you." Bakura said wrapping his arms around Yugi's neck and leaning on his shoulders pulling him back and almost knocking him over. Atem and Ryo moved as to catch the two if they fell.

"Don't kill him-" Ryo got cut off by Tristan.

"You babies going to see Santa Ha! And one of You is his poster board. " Yugi glared at him and turned away.

"Leave Yugi be and Atem and Bakura can do what they want Say anything to them again today and I'll bight your head off." Duke growled to Tristan.

The rest of the day was spent wandering the mall with the everyone but the three protesting Santa which did little good. Atem ended up going up with Yugi and getting a picture taken but he was still in the middle of what him and Bakura were calling the Santa wars. He didn't go far from Yugi and laughed at the fact Yugi was staying either, next Ryo, Duke or him. About two Atem saw a familiar store, the one he had first met Yugi in.

"Why are we here?" Atem thought aloud.

"I need to get some stuff or for some spells and for the parties. It's a seasonal store." Yugi said looking over at him. Mai nodded and so the day went on.


	3. Letters and Eggnog

Littlefox64:… O.o

Atem: ? Did you do something to her?

Yugi: No, I think it's because she starting this so late.

Atem: Isn't she up all night anyway?

Yugi: Well…Yah but…

Littlefox64: Why are you two here the only story I've done this with is Bitter sweet?

Yugi: she's back.

Atem: *raises an eye brow and crosses his arms*That was quick.

Littlefox64: Sorry glad they were here this time I won't bore with an explanation. To the story and Yugi in odd PJ's *pumps fist in air*

Atem: Yugi in odd… PJ's…..*blood starts trickling down his face and starts drooling*

Littlefox and Yugi: Atem?

Yugi: Why did you say that?

Littlefox64: *Grins*

Yugi: Oh… Can't wait *grins too.*

* * *

( December 18th Friday)

Christmas carols and a sweet sent hung around filled the air. The atmosphere was warm, all the houses were a glow with cheer, it was about two in the afternoon and a group of four boys walked up the street.

"He is real I tell ya!" Joey yelled throwing his hands up.

"Sorry he's not." Two shot.

"Help me out here Atem," Whined the blond.

"How did I end up as the rope in this tug of war? Yugi's still a bit mad at me and I my best friends won't give in." Atem sighed as he was forgotten by the three. Soon they came on to the house they were looking for and went to the door, Bakura opened the door to find Atem and the others.

"Yo, still anti, pro and stuck in the middle?" Bakura asked stepping out of the door.

"Sadly," Atem said, "Hay where are you off too?" He looked at the other oddly.

"Yugi took off an hour ago, well more like dragged off to help with a rain deer something or other by some old lady up the street. Mai shoved me out to go get him." Bakura answered.

"What are they doing inside?" Seto asked.

"Baking, Mai also is having Yugi and I head to the store for a few things, anyone want to tag along?"

"I'll go," Seto said with a shrug.

"I am too." Atem said. "I need to talk to Yugi about this Santa thing any way." He started to fallow Bakura as the other two went in the house to find everyone else in the kitchen.

The three walked to the end of the block were a two floor house sat all lit up and decked out, it had a barn on the side which housed a group of sixteen rain deer, with a big fenced ground for the animals.

"Wow they go all out." Seto said looking at the lights that said "Ho Ho Ho" the waving light up Santa, along with light up snowmen, deer and candy canes. The lights were red and green and you could see a tree in the front window with all the trimmings. A woman who looked in about her 50's stepped outside and saw them.

"Hello there would you like a cookie?" She asked waving with one hand. The woman was plump but not fat, had a round face and silver hear. She was about 5"6' and was in green dress with a white collar and trim with a red holly pin on the left side of her top as well as in her hear.

"No thank you but were is Yugi?" Bakura asked as the met her at the walk way.

"Oh he is out back I think. He was helping feed the rain deer and putting the bells on their harnesses for the sleigh rides around town." She said leading them to the back of the house.

There they saw Yugi sitting on a wooden fence leaning on the barn, he was in normal cloths for once a long red sweater, blue jeans, a black coat, a blue and green scarf and tan snow boots. It looked like he had something small snuggled in his coat that he would glance at from time to time as he watched the deer in the pen. A man lent against the fence next to him, he was in red pants, black suspenders, a white long sleeve shirt and a stocking cap. He had white hear and a small basket beard.

"Yugi." Atem called the boy looked up and turned toward him with a slight knowing smile the old man turned as well and waved as the others came closer.

"Mai send you?" Yugi asked looking at them, they nodded. Yugi cuddled what he had in his coat closer as the wind picked up. Two dogs came running out of the barn and greeted the new comers seeing as they had finished their job the barked and licked, the two were huskies with some red in their coats.

"Settle down Peppermint, you to Candy cane." The old man laughed standing up and giving both dogs a pet. Yugi smiled.

"Thank you Nicholas." Yugi hugged the old man and went over to his friends.

"Ho ho not a problem Yugi." Nicholas waved the boy smiled.

"See ya at the Christmas party." Yugi called.

"We wouldn't miss it!" The old woman called as the boys left.

The four walked down the street to the store Yugi still had something hidden in his coat and would not let them see.

"Hay, Atem?" Said person looked over and nodded. "Do you like dogs? And does your family allow them?" He asked deep in thought.

"Yah mom loves them and wants one or wants me to get one dad likes them to but we never got one, why?" He glanced over to the other boy who just smiled and went on thinking Atem raised an eyebrow.

(An hour later now it's about four, it took some time to get to the house Yugi was at and the store took awhile)

"We're back." Bakura called as the four walked in to find the others slumped in a mess of flower and Christmas decorations. "You guys all right?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I fell off the roof…Ryo got stuck in the chimney TWICE, Malik burnt off his eyebrows, Tristan can't put up a try to save his life, Duke broke the Radio, Joey is wrapped in tinsel and Mai is frozen 'cause the old man did a spell wrong then left us." Marik Whined the others just moaned.

"The house's face even looked depressed from outside." Atem said jerking is thumb toward the door.

"Why does everything fall apart when I leave grandpa alone with Mai even the holidays he does some disaster spell just to laugh he's going to see grandma on the 23rd anyway." Yugi sighed "Oh well… _That which is done, now undo and let this day continue._" He said with his eyes closed waved his finger a gold sparkle world around everything and everything was cleaned and stacked up in a pile. "Let go up to my room for a sec and then Atem will you help we with the lights outside, Ryo you Seto and Joey take the living room Tristan take the stair railing Duke help Mai with the eggnog, Bakura you and Marik take care of the sitting room connected to the kitchen and then come and help Atem and I outside." With that he went to his room hid his sleeping puff balls and went outside.

The decorating went faster than before Yugi used his broom and strung up the lights while everyone did their jobs given to them and in the end it was a sight to see. After this they changed and sat in the living room. There had been a truce NO anti Santa tonight and everyone was laughing they had all changed into PJ's. Ryo was in blue with snowmen all over them, Seto was in blue and white, Joey was in light green bottoms with Christmas trees on them and a white t-shirt, Bukura was in red bottoms with white cats on it and a plane black T-shirt, Malik and Marik were in the same shade of purple one with snowflakes the other with rain deer, Duke was in boxers and a t-shirt while Tristan was in a robe, Atem had on Red bottoms with Christmas lights wrapped around the legs and no top.

Yugi came down from his room with a blanket but he was in shorts with Santa hats and bells with a matching tank top. The outfit showed off the curves of his body which Atem had never seen before. Yugi sat down next to him and smiled.

"You get a gift early this year." he said looking over to him, everyone looked over to Yugi with a raised brow.

"Oh and what is that oh witchy one make me a potion or send me a rain deer?" Atem smirked.

He smiled and set a snoozing puppy in his lap. "Nicholas gave me two this afternoon a boy and a girl. I thought you would want him. You're both hard headed at time and sweet at others." Yugi Laughed as the other pouted and the puppy whined. The other pup cuddled closer to Yugi and waged her tail at the sight.

The rest of the night was spent writing lists drinking eggnog and laughing at how the puppies seemed like their new owners.

* * *

Littlefox64: … Sigh late again sorry this one went odd on me anyone know who Nicholas is? See ya soon for chap four and five. Oh Yah sorry I gave him a stuffed dog at the end of the Halloween one sorry guess I have a dog thing or something.

Atem: I still have her, her name is Button.

Littlefox and Yugi: …?

Atem: What?


	4. Christmas ride with Santa

Littlefox64: Yes I caught a window with NO little kids, I get my computer to myself! Sorry at my grandmas. Then they showed up and this got pushed aside as they took it over again… my chapters have had a two day delay so here's two in one for you and Bitter sweet will be up 2day two love you all happy holidays, Merry Christmas and we'll see about new year. As for a pic for this story it will be late if at all. I need time…

* * *

(December 24, Thursday)

Atem frowned as he walked to the Christmas party at Yugi's house, Seto had stirred up the whole Santa thing again and Joey, Malik, Duke and Yugi were now giving them the silent treatment. Bakura and Ryo were walking with him, Ryo knew Atem was trying to stay on the bench with the whole thing but kept looking like he was on the wrong side of the war.

"Atem just talk to him and tell him what side your on he'll listen." Ryo said placing a hand on Atem's shoulder; he looked over at the other.

"No he's mad again. Why can't I just stay on his side and stay out of this"

"'Cause Seto will pull some sort of BS!"

"Bakura! Don't say that." Ryo yelled at him.

"What?" Bakura shrugged.

The three got to the door and knocked, Mai opened the door dressed as Mrs. Clause, hat and all.

"Oh, good evening you three." She said letting them in. Atem looked at her.

"Where's Yugi?"

"Upstairs, he will be down in a minute." And, she walked off to join the party.

(Upstairs)

Yugi looked down at his outfit. It was a Red dress with a bell skirt and white fur trim around the edges, a black belt with a gold buckle around his waist, long white stockings, knee high black baggy boot with gold buckles going up the legs and a velvet Santa clause coat with white fur trim. Green bows were on his wrists and a red leather collar on his neck.

"Perfect!" he smiled slipping a clip with holly on it in his bangs. "Come on, Holly let's go see Mistletoe." Yugi said picking up the puppy and walking out the door.

(back at the party)

Atem sat in the corner of the sitting room and sighed as he pet the small pup who was sleeping on his lap. The weight shifted as someone sat down beside him.

"What's wrong Atem?" the person asked, Atem gave a small smile he knew who the person was and looked over to the man dressed as a rain deer.

"Yugi's mad at me again…" He sighed and looked down, the man looked over and smiled.

"Yugi just has been friends with the old man for years and is a warlock and People saying Santa doesn't exist is like them saying that None of his friends or him exist even if they're right in front of them." The man said looking around the room.

"So that's why he keeps getting mad at me he thinks I don't believe that any of this is real. Thanks Nick I'll talk to him." The man stood up.

"Come on-" He was cut off by Yugi as he ran in calling to them.

"Atem, Nick!" He ran over to them. "Come on they're doing Christmas karaoke!" Atem's mouth dropped as he saw Yugi's outfit. Yugi grabbed Atem's arm and pulling him up catching the pup as he did.

"Ho ho let's go then." Nick said heading to the next room.

"Want to stay tonight?" Yugi asked looking over at Atem staying a few steps behind Nick.

"Okay is every one staying, meaning I'd be in the living room with Seto, Bakura, Marik and Tristan?" Atem asked.

"Yep we open gifts tomorrow too." Yugi Said with a smile.

"You still mad?" Atem asked.

"It's Christmas and the pup's need us. How could I be mad?" The two got to the other room and watched as people sang.

Yugi sang with Ryo and Malik, then Duke and Joey, everyone sang alone and with the others there was ever combination of the ten friends you could think of, even the pups joined in.

Atem was singing with Bakura, for a rather odd "Let it snow" and h watched a very cute witch go out into the hall.

"So you're heading out then?" Yugi asked the man taking off his antlers.

"Yes we set off in an hour." He answered.

"Midnight ,then?"

"Like always, I'll pick you all up."

"I'll be flying this year."

"Can't wait you have helped me since you learned to walk."

"And always will." He laughed as he walked the man out.

Everything went well the rest of the night till Seto started the whole Santa debate up again.

"There was a Santa but not anymore." Seto stated as they cleaned up.

"He is too!" Joey, Yugi, Duke and Malik yelled, Ryo just shook his head.

"You four are such babies." Tristan said, "He's not coming tonight."

Yugi glared at him. "Says the boyfriend of a werewolf. Seto is the only real one who can say anything he the only one not dating a mythical thing." With that he stomped up to his room.

"What the Hell is wrong with you guys we just got him settled down from three days ago!" Bakura and Atem yelled.

(Up stairs)

Yugi sighed and looked over at a black box sitting on the bed it had a bright pink bow on top a second one sat on the floor next to the bed. He plopped down next to the box and picked it up, he unwrapped it. Yugi let a smirk cross his face as he took out the outfit, then opened up the one on the floor seeing the rest of the outfit. He held up the outfit standing in front of the mirror. A knock sounded from the door, Yugi hid the outfit in its box and under the bed, as the door opened.

"They're just being idiots." Ryo said.

"Atem hit him and went in the other room Bakura is trying to calm him down. He's pissed." Malik chimed.

"Yep, you should go talk to him. He thinks you're mad at him again" Duke added, Yugi was changing as they told him this.

"I know, Nick told me when I got the pups. He also told me to talk to him, I was going to when thing were quiet but I'll talk to him now."

"You don't seem as pissed this time." Ryo stated.

"I'm not I get to shut them up in two hours. We're all in the same room now right?"

(back down stairs)

Atem paced the sitting room as Bakura tried to get him to sit down. He had socked Tristan, hard too, he was sick of being pulled into the middle and just as sick of Yugi not talking to him.

Yugi was walking to the sitting room when a knock came at the door, so he stopped to open it.

"Hi'ah Sonny, Merry Christmas!" Yugi blinked what was uncial Ted doing here?

"Aren't you dead?" Yugi asked.

"No I'm the living dead!" Ted said with a smile.

"So more war stories?" Yugi said with an annoyed look.

"No I want to meet the person you were on the phone with and wish you and your friends a Merry Christmas!" the other answered.

"Fine, this way." Yugi said walking into the other room.

"Atem?" Yugi asked as he watched the other paced he stopped and looked at him.

"Yugi!" Atem was over to him in a secant but before he could say anything he had a zombie looking him over.

"A looker, strong, smart ooh look at those eyes…" Ted said lifting up Atem's chin, Atem cringed.

"Y-Yugi…Who is this?" He asked, taking a step back.

"Uncial Ted, he was in WWI and you called me once when I was trying to get him to go back to his grave. At least he likes you zombies will hurt people they don't like."

"I approve. Merry Christmas, let's talk about the war on a less happy day." Ted said with a nod.

"Okay bye, Ted." Atem waved as the zombie left.

Yugi and Atem talked and cleared things up, Atem apologized to Tristan and they all went to bed. Yugi was in between Atem and Ryo, about eleven thirty Yugi got up and snuck up stairs.

(You're getting sick of this but Up stairs)]

Yugi pulled the boxes out from under the bed locked his door and slipped off his cloths. He pulled on white stockings, a petticoat. Then slipped on the white dress, the sleeves were long that puffed at the shoulders, the ruffled skirt ended just over mid thigh the back went down longer and split into tails. White leather zip up boots stopped just under his knee, a blue bow was around his waist and on the puffs of the sleeves with ribbons crisscrossing to bows on his wrist. Last but not least was the witch hat that had a blue bow around it.

He frowned it wasn't complete, something was missing he but on white gloves that were frilly around the wrist along with small gold bells. Yugi nodded at his reflection and grabbed his broom.

(back down stairs)

Atem woke up and looked over to where Yugi was suppose to be, up on not seeing the boy he freaked out waking everyone up.

"Yugi's gone!"

"What?!" 8 people said at once, shooting out of bed.

"Did you try the bath room?" Seto asked like it was a big duh.

"Maybe he's out looking for Santa." Tristan snorted.

"He was meeting Nick at midnight." Ryo yawned. Everyone looked over at him.

"I guess we look outside." Marik stated plainly.

The group went outside, all of a sudden snow swirled around them and their cloths were changed. Someone giggled and they looked over to a white witch who glanced up just as the clock hit midnight and a shadow appeared.

A sleigh came down and landed on the ground next to him. Yugi crossed his arms and looked over at the driver.

"Your late Nick its 12:01." He said jumping on his broom sideways. The other gave him a look and laughed with a loud Ho Ho Ho. Yugi smiled and looked over to his friends. "Shall we go?" The man nodded.

Yugi flew over and gave Atem a hand up on to the broom. Duke, Bakura, Malik and Joey went over and got in the sleigh. Ryo transformed and jumped on Yugi's shoulder. The three that were left stayed there a secant then went over and got in the sleigh and they all took into the air.

(December 25,Friday )

Atem woke up but the hard floor was not under him and something warm was next to him. Was it Mistletoe? No it was too big to be the pup, he shifted and opened his eyes to see two puppies laying with him on a bed. He heard water and looked to the door as it stopped and it opened.

"Morning!" Yugi said stepping out with a towel around his waist and another on his head he was drying his hair with. Atem blinked as Yugi sat down on the bottom of the bed.

"Was last night a dream?" Atem said razing a brow, "Why are you naked?"

"Who takes a shower with cloths on? Why don't you go down stairs and see."

"Okay." Atem got up and looked back at Yugi, "What if I want to stay here and go down with you?"

"Just go!" Yugi said pushing him out and shutting the door behind him.

Atem smiled at the door and went down to see what was going on. Yugi got dressed and grabbed the extra presents and headed down as well.

Atem peeked in to the living room were Ryo was sitting on the couch and Bakura was asleep on the floor as well as everyone else. Under the tree was a stack of boxes some he had seen helping the man in read last night.

"RIZE AND SHINE!" Came Yugi's voice as he walked in, and every one jumped and shot awake. Ryo and Yugi passed out the presents. Yugi smiled and went over to Atem and sat down. the rest of the day was spent opening presents, watching Christmas movies with eggnog and hot chocolate.

"Atem!" Said person looked over to Yugi who set to puppies on his lap and leaned in and kissed him. "Merry Christmas love" he whispered. And now no one in the group said Santa wasn't real meeting the man stop their disbelief.

* * *

Littlefox64: Sorry this took so long


End file.
